What makes a leader
by adorkablefovvs
Summary: Jayden is doubting his abilites as leader, so Emily is there to reassure him


He didn't know what it was, but something about listening to the waves crashing against the beach was soothing and it cleared his mind. He was perched on a rock, fiddling with a loose end of his jumper, reflecting on the battle they had just finished. It was tough and they were nearly destroyed. He couldn't help but blame himself for the failure.

From a distance, a young woman stood on the cliff, watching her teammate. She knew he blamed himself. But it wasn't his fault. They were completely unprepared. The wind began to pick up. She watched as it swept his chestnut hair from his face, and as he closed his blue eyes. She knew she had to make her presence known. It was getting late and she feared that if she left him, he would spend all night outside and get hyperthermia. She made her way down from the cliffs to the beach, stopping when she was a few feet behind him.

* * *

"You'll catch a cold if you're out her for much longer Jayden" A feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and turned around to see the blonde haired girl.

"Emily. I thought you went back with the others" Jayden said. Emily sighed and walked closer.

"I was. But I noticed you were absent. I know you like to sit down here" She replied. Jayden nodded and moved over as Emily made her way to sit down.

"It's nice and quiet. And besides. The sound of the Sea is really relaxing. Helps you think" He told her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind? Or are we both going to get Hyperthermia?" She questioned. Jayden chuckled.

"I'm fine Em. Really" He lied. She raised her eyebrows. She knew he was lying.

"Ok. Now tell me what really wrong" She said. He sighed.

"Fine. I was thinking about today. With everything going on, I was completely unprepared for his return. And because of that, I put us in real danger today. I can't help but feel like a failure. I'm failing at being leader. I'm failing the team, mentor, my father. And I'm failing you" Jayden admitted, looking down. Emily placed her hand on his knee.

"Jayden. You're not failing anyone. I don't know how you got that idea. Today wasn't your fault. It was all of ours. We all weren't prepared. And besides. We are all exhausted. We just finished with Fiera and you with Deker. It's no surprise we weren't ready. You're a great leader Jayden." Emily told him.

"But…What about Lauren. She's a much better Leader than me. And besides, she's the real leader…not me." Jayden said, biting his lip.

"Jayden," Emily said with an exasperated sigh. "Don't you see? We don't care. Yes, Lauren is the oldest and is therefore entitled to the position of Leader, but that doesn't make her the leader. Leaders need to earn his teams loyalty. He needs to trust his team, just as much as they trust him. A leader isn't someone's birthright Jayden. A leader is a position earned. And you've definitely earned it"

* * *

The two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Suddenly, Emily felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It took her a few moments to process, but she hugged him back. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Thanks Em. I really needed to hear that" Jayden said, causing Emily to blush slightly.

The wind picked back up. Emily shivered slightly. She prayed that he didn't see, but of course he did. He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. "Thanks" She muttered, putting it on properly. Jayden looked up to the sky.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back before Mia or Antonio decides to send out a search party." Emily couldn't help but laugh. Jayden helped her off the rocks and they slowly made their way back to the Shiba House in silence.

* * *

When they got inside, Emily went to take Jayden's jacket off to give it back, but he stopped her.

"Keep it. I've got loads more" And without another word, he headed down the corridor to his room, sliding the door shut.

Emily still had that smile when she reached the room she shared with her other teammate, Mia. Mia noticed the happy mood her friend was in.

"What's got you on Cloud Nine?" She asked. She then noticed what Emily was wearing, and instantly understood. "That's Jayden's. Isn't it?" Emily grinned and nodded her head.

"He is something else Mia" She said dreamily. She knew that the battles would be tough. And she was Ok with that. Because as long as she had Jayden on her team, she knew that she could get through anything.

* * *

Word Count: 801

First Power Ranger Fanfiction!  
What do you think?

Sorry I haven't been very active lately, I've had serious writers block.

I've also uploaded a new Phan story if you want to check that out! (You don't have to, Only if you want to :))

-L


End file.
